<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Emperor &amp; The Manager by MisselthwaiteManor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572359">The Emperor &amp; The Manager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisselthwaiteManor/pseuds/MisselthwaiteManor'>MisselthwaiteManor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisselthwaiteManor/pseuds/MisselthwaiteManor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi and Akashi's secret relationship comes to light as their one year anniversary comes around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Momoi Satsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Emperor &amp; The Manager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had assumed that Akashi and I weren't close, so hearing Akashi refer to me as Satsuki, surprised everyone. Akashi didn't refer to anyone by their first name, and the Miracles had always thought he was passive when it came to me. That notion proved to be incorrect, much to their surprise.</p><p>Currently, I'm extremely annoyed at Daiki, who is interrogating me about it. "Come on, Daiki! Why does it matter? We had a bunch of classes together and after school activities together back at Teiko, obviously we're close. We saw each other all the time, don't be surprised we're good friends."</p><p>"But you've never talked about it before! I assumed that you would tell me if you were this close to Akashi!" Daiki claims, slightly exasperated at my reasoning.</p><p>"I thought you already knew. Ya know, you talk to Sei too and I thought discussion of me would come up. We've been this close since your first year on the team, how did you <em>not</em> talk about me, it's offensive."</p><p>I wasn't <em>totally</em> lying about my relationship with Akashi. We were close and it became that way because of all the classes we had together and I practically forced him to talk to me, and we were technically <em>only</em> friends during our time at Teiko. It changed after the end of our last year there.</p><p>Sei admitted to wanting a relationship with me. He said he was attracted to me and expressed that very honestly. However, Akashi didn't only want to date me. He said he wanted to fuck me too.</p><p>I was initially surprised at his bluntness and the fact he had feelings toward me to begin with. I admitted to him that the feelings were mutual, thus the start of our relationship began.</p><p>We are exclusive in the sense that we remained monogamous with each other. We are <em>technically</em> dating, just in secret and we have sex more often than you would expect. I hadn't expected Akashi to want me that badly or that often, but I had expected his high endurance. He has a lot of energy and he always made sure to use it all. Sei is a teenage boy after all.</p><p>In fact, we have plans to meet up tonight, he said that we're going to have a talk. His words have me extremely concerned, I don't have any idea as to why he wanted to talk. However, when I was getting ready to meet up with the Miracles before our plans, I put on the black lingerie he made very clear that he liked. I am going to see him later today and want to be ready for him.</p><p>"You sure nothing's going on between you two? Just friends? I've never heard Akashi refer to someone by their first name before, and you call him Sei. A nickname <em>and</em> his first name, that means you guys are <em>really</em> close."</p><p>I snap at him, "No, there's nothing fucking happening. Can you shut the hell up about it and move on. Yeesh, nosy dick."</p><p>He let out a noise of indignation at my harsh words. "At least I'm not a secretive and annoying bitch."</p><p>"Secretive my ass. Fucking hell, Daiki. What's your-"</p><p>"Hey, Satsuki, Aomine, can you guys cool your shit and stop screaming? If faculty hears you, you're going to get in trouble and that won't reflect well on your reputation."</p><p>We turn, seeing a certain redhead leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. My heart beats faster at the sight of him.</p><p>"Oh, uh, hi Sei."</p><p>"Oh, yes, hi <em>Sei</em>," Daiki stated, still fired up from our argument, "Dear Satsuki and I were just having a conversation about the two of you."</p><p>"Oh really?" His red eyes flit to mine before going back to Daiki's as he walks towards us. "What about?"</p><p>"I just find it awfully suspicious that the two of you are so close, especially after not seeing each other for so long. Care to explain?"</p><p>"Sure," Akashi states easily, coming to my side. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "You see, <em>Daiki</em>. Satsuki and I are dating."</p><p>The look on Daiki's is priceless. It almost makes up for the immense embarrassment that is sweeping through me. I can feel my face turning crimson.</p><p>"You're <em>what</em>?" Daiki looks at the two of us like we'd grown two heads.</p><p>"We're dating, as in we're attracted to each other and romantically interested. We have been since the end of the school year at Teiko," Sei responds smoothly, his hand gripping my hip in a way that fills me with immense warmth.</p><p>"Satsuki, is he being serious?"</p><p>I squirm slightly under the attention, this isn't exactly how I'd planned for him to find out. "Err, yeah, we didn't tell anyone. Well, Sei just told you, but that's different."</p><p>"Uhh, I'm going to go ahead and leave. I need a little bit." He walks back a little bit before turning and speed walking away from us, not sparing a single glance.</p><p>Now, I know for a fact Daiki isn't into me like that, but I hadn't expected him to react like that.</p><p>"Well, that could have gone a lot worse," Sei remarks nonchalantly.</p><p>"It didn't go well! Why didn't you say anything about telling him? I'd like to know in advance when it comes to things that have to do with me!" I exclaim, turning to him with my eyes blazing. I'm fucking pissed.</p><p>Sei's eyes widen slightly, apparently he wasn't expecting me to be mad. "I didn't want you to keep lying to Aomine and we were going to come out as a couple at <em>some point</em>, so I went ahead and did it."</p><p>"A couple has <em>two</em> people in it, Sei. I'm supposed to be included too. Of course I want everyone to know about us, but you asked to keep the relationship quiet and I did. The <em>least</em> you could do is sit down in talk with me about it and let me know you're ready to tell others."</p><p>At least he has the decency to look guilty. I'm still fucking furious though.</p><p>"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about later. We've been dating for a year today and I thought we could go public."</p><p>I look at him. "Wait, so you want to be official official?"</p><p>He shuffles his feet. "Uh, yeah, I was thinking that."</p><p>Holy shit, <em>the</em> Akashi Seijuro is <em>nervous</em>. The pigs have flown.</p><p>"I, uh, Sei, I'd <em>love</em> to, but you could've talked it over with me <em>before</em> telling Daiki."</p><p>He nods, looking slightly relieved at my words.</p><p>Suddenly, my phone buzzes. I grab it out of my pocket, reading the text.</p><p>"That fucking bastard!" I swear.</p><p>Sei's eyes fill with concern. "Who? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Daiki is a <em>motherfucking asshole</em>. He fucking knew this whole time. Apparently, he caught us showering together a few months ago when he stopped by my house. Holy shit, why didn't he fucking tell me?"</p><p>Part of me is incredibly pissed off that Daiki put off telling me for so long, but the other half is relieved 'cause this means I don't have to be pissed off at Sei.</p><p>"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Sei asks, as if reading my thoughts.</p><p>I let out a small sigh. "I guess not, but remember that we need to <em>communicate</em> when making these kinds of decisions."</p><p>"Ok." He nods, pondering something for a moment. "So, let's go to my place, I have some stuff I'd like to try on you."</p><p>Of course his mind is instantly on the main event. Can't say I blame him too much, especially if he's in a kinky mood. I'm getting wet thinking about it.</p><p>"Hold up, Sei. Are we going to tell the other Miracles now? Now that Daiki knows we're public, he might tell them before we can."</p><p>He thinks about it for a second, then pulls out his phone. "Don't worry, I got it."</p><p>Sei types something then puts his phone away as my buzzes. I look down at it, reading the text. "Sei! I didn't mean that you should just send them a text!"</p><p>"Ok, now you're asking for too much, babe," he jokes, a teasing smile coming on his face, "You should go ahead and silence your phone, Kise's going to interrogate you if you don't."</p><p>He has a point, Kise likes to be in the know of all the information. We're similar in that way. We're in two different, popular friend groups and discuss all the hot new relationships and drama. He'll be somewhat upset by my lack of response or the fact that I'm dating Sei, but I'll be getting laid so I'm not too upset.</p><p>"Let's head out, Satsuki." He grabs my small hand in his large one, gently pulling me beside him. "I want to make sure I have enough time to have all the <em>fun</em> possible."</p><p>I shiver slightly at his words, I can't wait until we get to this house.</p><hr/><p>As soon as I walk through the entrance of Sei's room, I'm pressed against the now closed door with Sei's lips attacking mine. I tangle my hands through his hair, forcing him to come closer.</p><p>His hands move down my body, squeezing my breasts before moving down to grip my hips. He grinds his pelvis against mine, showing me just how excited he is to see me.</p><p>We separated, breathing hard as we practically tear off our clothing. Seconds later we're back against each other in only our undergarments. He lifts me up, gripping my black thong clad ass as he carries me towards the bed.</p><p>Setting me in the middle, his eyes roam over me, consumed with hunger and lust. "As lovely as you look in that little thing, I think you would look much better without it."</p><p>I shiver at his words. He leans down towards my pussy. His teeth grip the lacy material and he glances up at me. Pulling down the thong with his teeth, he maintains perfect eye contact with me. I can feel my face flush at his actions. Holy fuck he's sexy.</p><p>"Off with the bra, Satsuki," he purrs once my thong is completely off my body.</p><p>I reach behind my body and unclip the bra, tossing it to the side.</p><p>He goes over to the night stand next to his bed, pulling open a drawer and throwing a mischievous smile my way. Sei puts his hand in, rummaging around then pulling out two of the same object; fluffy pink handcuffs.</p><p>"They reminded me of you because you have pink hair and you like being tied up."</p><p>I giggle at his statement. He's fucking cute, and it actually does say something about us if he's now buying stuff I remind him of.</p><p>He leans over me gripping my right hand and handcuffing it to a ring in the middle of his headboard, before doing the same with my left hand. "Safe word is pinky," he says with a wink.</p><p>Sei goes to the foot of the bed, crawling up from that end. He wastes no time, forcing my legs apart and diving straight into my pussy, nipping and tonguing everything he could. I let out a cry of surprise, followed by a moan. Sei knew how to eat pussy. And he did so like a starving man.</p><p>He begins to add his fingers into the mix, putting pressure on my clit, pinching it at varying intensities as his tongue speared my sopping wet hole.</p><p>"Fuck, Sei. I'm so fucking close," I moan out, pulling at the handcuffs slightly in an attempt to get closer to him.</p><p>He speeds up his ministrations, putting me right on the edge. That's when I feel a slight pressure on my asshole. Oh fuck, he's putting his finger in <em>there</em>.</p><p>And with that thought, a powerful orgasm rips out of me, leaving me moaning his name as he milks my orgasm.</p><p>When the aftershocks had made their way through me, he gets up. Flipping me over onto my stomach, and delivering a rapid fire set of smack onto my ass.</p><p>"Oh!" I gasp, not expecting the sudden treatment.</p><p>"You're such a naughty girl, aren't you Satsuki?" he questions, delivering even hard smacks on my ass, alternating each side. "Coming with a finger in your naughty asshole, like a dirty <em>slut</em>."</p><p>I moan at his words, who can blame a girl for liking some degradation from her sexy as fuck partner?</p><p>"And you know what naughty girls deserve, Satsuki?" he leans close to my ear, the hot, moist air causing me to shiver. "They deserve to be fucked <em>hard</em>."</p><p>He grabs my hips, forcing me onto my knees. The sound of foil puts me on edge. He's about to fuck me and I know I'm going to enjoy it.</p><p>Without warning, Sei suddenly impales me, thrusting his entire dick inside me and filling me up. I let out a loud moan at the intrusion, he's so fucking <em>big</em>.</p><p>He pauses for only a split second before gripping my hips harshly and starting to piston his hips against me.</p><p>Our moans fill the room as we get closer and closer to cumming. His strokes become erratic, but just as hard as before.</p><p>I cum first, screaming his name as a second powerful orgasm rips through my body. He soon follows behind, shouting my name and then releasing a low groan as he orgasms.</p><p>He slumps against me, careful not to crush me as he pants.</p><p>As soon as he recovers, Sei picks himself up and moves off the bed. Gently removing the handcuffs off of my wrists before moving back onto the bed and spooning me from behind.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're mine, Satsuki," he murmurs into my ear, burying his face in my hair.</p><p>I let a small, tired smile form. "I'm glad you're mine too, Sei."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>